1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to metal and metal oxide nanoparticles, methods of preparing metal and metal oxide nanoparticles, compounds that may be used in the preparation of metal and metal oxide nanoparticles, and products made from these nanoparticles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The synthesis, characterization, and exploitation of nanometer-sized materials are active fields. The exploration of the properties and uses for metals and metal oxides at the nanoscale is underway in a variety of disciplines, such as chemistry, physics, material science, and engineering. There exists a need in the art for a more economical and efficient method of producing a variety of nanoparticles of uniform size, novel composition, and high-purity. Also needed are reliable metal, mixed-metal (alloy), metal oxide and mixed-metal oxide nanoparticles with improved characteristics and properties for use in diverse applicants.